Alpha Flight (Earth-616)
During the Fear Itself storyline, Alpha Flight is shown protecting Canada from Attuma (in the form of Nerkkod: Breaker of Oceans). While Sasquatch, Shaman, and Vindicator are saving people, Guardian saves a news helicopter that has been shot down by Nerkkod. As Aurora and Marrina Smallwood arrive to help fight Nerkkod, the female TV reporter from the helicopter comments to the viewers that Northstar isn't with the team. After providing rescue efforts for the victims of the attack, Guardian manages to drive Nerkkod out of Canada by dumping him off the coast of Cape Race. Alpha Flight then returns to their headquarters where they are betrayed by Gary Cody]] and his Unity Party. To make matters worse, Vindicator has sided with Gary Cody. Six weeks ago, Guardian and Vindicator were unable to reclaim custody of their child Claire. In the present, Marrina is dehydrated, the gamma energy is drained from Sasquatch reducing him to Walter Langkowski, and the Unity Party has taken down Aurora and Snowbird as well. When Vindicator is bringing Guardian to the Box Units to be imprisoned, she is suddenly ambushed by Puck. After knocking out Vindicator, Puck tells Guardian that he had just returned to life after his fight with Ba'al. At Parliament Hill, Walter is informed by Agent Jeff Brown that the concussions he had when playing football will cause him to act less human the next time he changes back into Sasquatch and that he must achieve unity now. Marrina pretends to give in to the Unity Party so she can break free. She manages to knock out Jeff and frees Walter while Guardian frees Snowbird. Northstar and Puck find Marrina as Alpha Flight escapes. Alpha Flight soon learns that Gary Cody and his Unity Party are a group of fascists. In order to find out where the Unity Party has taken Kyle Jinadu, Northstar abducts a Department H operative and uses aerial torture in order to get the information out of him. After reclaiming Claire from her cousin, Vindicator assembles Alpha Strike (consisting of Persuasion, Ranark, a Wendigo, and a brainwashed Citadel) in order to spread the campaign of the Unity Party and to defeat Alpha Flight. In an undisclosed location, a captive Kyle Jinadu is confronted by the Master of the World where he reveals that he is behind the Unity Party, the formation of Alpha Strike, and what he did to Department H. Alpha Flight then robs a treasury in order to fund a resistance against the Unity Party. While in an isolated area in Yukon with a resistance, Alpha Flight has enlisted Taskmaster to help train the members of the resistance. Guardian, Sasquatch, and Shaman hatch a plan that involves Aurora's bad personality. As Aurora's personality causes her to become unstable to herself and Alpha Flight, the Master of the World talks with Claire telling her about the Plodex. Alpha Flight manages to rescue Kyle Jinadu and they end up running into Wolverine. While on a beach in Ontario with Claire, Vindicator is visited by Wolverine who states that the people in the United States are starting to be concerned about the Unity Party's actions and him seeing Vindicator call the rest of Alpha Flight traitors causing him to investigate. Wolverine manages to find Alpha Flight and learn of their revolution against the Unity Party. Wolverine agrees to help Alpha Flight and the resistance just as Alpha Strike attacks. During Alpha Flight's battle with Alpha Strike, Alpha Flight manages to capture Persuasion as she is a component of a cure for the Unity Process. Alpha Flight, Taskmaster, and Wolverine are then prepared to take Canada back as Master of the World comes out of hiding. The Master of the World begins his attack on Parliament Hill with Agent Jeff Brown and Claire present on his spaceship. He even kills Gary Cody upon him serving his purpose. Guardian continues to fight Vindicator as she orders Alpha Strike to free Persuasion and destroy the machine that she is hooked up to. Alpha Flight managed to defeat Alpha Strike. Despite being under Master of the World's mind-control, Vindicator helps Alpha Flight fight Master of the World when he threatens to kill Claire. After the machine Alpha Flight made successfully frees the people from Master of the World's mental control, Master of the World is then killed in battle against Alpha Flight. Vindicator flies off with Claire as the rest of Alpha Flight celebrate their victory now that the Unity Party is abolished. When the Mayan Gods returned to Earth, Alpha Flight assists Red Hulk into fighting them.Hulk Vol 2 54 One of the battles with the Mayan Gods ends up putting Aurora, Snowbird, and Sasquatch in a coma.Hulk Vol 2 54 | Equipment = | Transportation = Alpha Flight Omnijet | Weapons = Each team members' arsenal | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * Alpha Flight.net }} Category:Alpha Flight Category:Department H Projects